


Date Night

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Hehe, my friend is going to realize it was me that asked a question on anon on tumblr when she reads this at some point. I don't know why I need to do that. We are close enough friends to ask each other stuff. It was about the title. I don't know what people do for dates. Anyways, I actually didn't have trouble making up off brand video games. I usually do, but not this time, thankfully. They are both cheaters in trying to win a stupid video games and I love it. Ruby gets it from Qrow, she so gets it from him. The two of them have many more video game date nights and Ruby has to constantly tell Penny not to cheat.





	Date Night

Penny knocked on Ruby's door and waited. She opened it and welcomed her in. Penny saw all the video games sprawled all around her floor. She clapped her hands in excitement. She never played a video game before. She took a good long look at the game covers. She smiled at Ruby and she smiled back. Ruby then went into another room and grabbed herself some snacks before sitting with Penny. The two grabbed the remotes and started to play a video game. 

Penny smiled, feigning ignorance on the matter. "What's this game called?" 

"It's called Beepbop vs Ravel. It's basically taking characters from to different companies to fight against each other." 

"Interesting." 

"Yeah and fun!" 

"Let's play this one first." 

"Okay!" 

The two went onto playing the game for hours. Ruby considered herself one of the best people playing this game. Qrow and Yang were the two people better than herself. She became increasingly frustrated when she couldn't beat Penny. She always won. No matter what strategy that she had, Penny found a better one. 

"Take that! And that! And that!" Ruby yelled. 

"Heh. You can't dodge this, or this, or this." Penny said. 

"AH!" 

The match was over. Penny won again. 

"How!?" 

"My little secret." 

"One more match!" 

"Alright."

Penny had the upper hand. 

"Penny." 

"Yes?" She did not turn her head. She knew it was a distraction. "What is it?" 

"Can you turn your head?" 

"Nope." 

"Fine." Ruby kissed her cheek. 

Penny blushed heavily. "Ruby!" She yelled. She then looked at Ruby. It prompted her to give her another kiss. "Uh!" She said, blushed deeper.

"Hehehe." Ruby giggled. She now had the upper hand. She kept on going and finally won. "Yes!" 

"Wha-What just happened?" 

"I won!" 

"But you distracted me. That is cheating!" 

"So is computing different strategies to defeat me!" 

"When did you find out?" 

"About the tenth game in." 

"That long?" 

"Yeah." 

"Hehe. Let's play a different game. How about, Heroic Tale of Terra?" 

"Oh, yeah! I love that game series!" 

"Heh." 

The two stayed up all night playing that game. Going through the fields getting food, swords, the goddesses powers, saving a prince. They even found an instrument to get a horse to warm up to the. They also went through time! The two of them fell asleep before they were able to finish the game. When they were found, the game was still on the screen where it said game over. The food was scattered everywhere and the two fell asleep on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, my friend is going to realize it was me that asked a question on anon on tumblr when she reads this at some point. I don't know why I need to do that. We are close enough friends to ask each other stuff. It was about the title. I don't know what people do for dates. Anyways, I actually didn't have trouble making up off brand video games. I usually do, but not this time, thankfully. They are both cheaters in trying to win a stupid video games and I love it. Ruby gets it from Qrow, she so gets it from him. The two of them have many more video game date nights and Ruby has to constantly tell Penny not to cheat.


End file.
